That Shirt
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with NY. Tim couldn't believe that Danny had bought THAT shirt. Slash!


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

Author's note: This is heavy slash. I dedicate this to my mate who we all know has a purple shirt fetish. :grins:

That Shirt

Tim couldn't believe that Danny had actually gone ahead and bought _that _shirt. It had been on display in the window of some designer store in the mall and Danny had joked about buying it. Tim had told him that if he did he would dump him. Danny had merely laughed and rolled his eyes. That had been three months ago, during Tim's last visit to New York.

But yet, here Danny was, standing opposite Tim wearing _that _shirt. And he was looking at Tim innocently like he had no idea why Tim was glaring.

"When did you buy that?" Tim demanded, entering Danny's apartment and throwing his bag on the floor.

"A couple of weeks ago," Danny replied. "Why? Don't you like it?" he pouted.

"You know I don't," Tim glared. "I told you I didn't the last time I saw it."

"Well, I'd say that it's a good job you aren't wearing it then, isn't it?" Danny shrugged, closing the door and turning to face his lover. "Is that the only hello I'm going to get?" he asked.

"Will you take the shirt off?" Tim asked.

Danny's smirk morphed into a grin. "Why don't you take it off yourself?" he challenged.

Tim shook his head, smiling a little before he stepped forward and pinned Danny back against the door. "Hello," he whispered against Danny's lips seconds before he covered them with his own and proceeded to hungrily devour Danny's mouth with his.

Danny inwardly grinned as he opened his lips to Tim's wandering tongue. He had known that the other man hated the shirt. He had merely bought it to see what Tim's reaction would have been.

Tim ground his hips hard against Danny's already hard and aching cock, causing the blond to moan deeply into Tim's mouth.

Tim's hands ran down Danny's torso, unfastening the buttons as he went and allowing the shirt to fall open. Danny groaned when Tim's hand reached his belt and quickly unfastened the button and zipper before pushing his hand down under Danny's clothing and grasping his hard cock.

Danny tore his mouth away from Tim's, panting for breath as he thrust into Tim's hand and the Miami CSI pumped him close to the edge.

Danny shook his head, panting heavier as the intensity increased. "Please, Tim," he begged, his fingers clutching at Tim's shoulders. "I want... I need you in me," he eventually moaned as Tim ran his hand over Danny's head.

Tim smirked at him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. "I thought you were never going to ask," he murmured against Danny's lips. "We need..."

"No!" Danny interrupted, his voice sounding louder than he had intended it to.

"Danny," Tim hesitated.

"It's okay," Danny insisted. "Please, Tim. It's been three months. I can't wait any longer."

Tim hesitated a little more before relenting. "Okay," he whispered against Danny's lips as he pushed the other man's trousers completely down.

Danny kicked them off while Tim unfastened his own trousers. "Are you sure?" Tim asked quietly, looking into Danny's blue eyes.

Danny growled under his breath and lifted his leg, wrapping it around Tim's waist and dragging the other man closer. Danny ground his hips down against Tim's, causing a low moan to escape Tim's throat. "Does that answer your question?" Danny asked, covering Tim's lips and kissing him passionately.

Tim ran his index finger across Danny's entrance, teasing a little before Tim lined his cock up and slowly pushed into Danny's unprepared body.

Danny flinched a little and raised up onto his toes a little, making Tim grab hold of his hips to keep him in place as Tim's cock slid further into Danny's tight body.

Danny's breath grew shallower until Tim was buried completely inside Danny. Danny's head fell forwards, panting as he grew accustomed to the feeling of Tim inside his body. Tim put his hand under Danny's chin, tilting his head back and kissing him softly, willing the other man to relax.

Danny's fingers went to clutch at Tim's hair as the older man's tongue slid inside past his lips to caress his own. He whimpered with pleasure into Tim's mouth as Tim pushed his hips forward, brushing against the tiny bundle of nerves that was buried inside Danny's tight body.

Tim's hand slid between their bodies, curling his fingers around Danny's cock and slowly stroking him as Tim pulled out a little before slowly sliding back inside Danny's body.

Danny's hand slid down Tim's neck and down his back, his fingernails digging tightly into the tattoo that covered Tim's shoulder blades.

"Please, Tim," Danny panted, pushing back against Tim as the other man thrust forward.

Tim leant forward and captured Danny's lips with his, kissing him passionately as he moved inside him, faster and deeper.

Danny's internal muscles tightened around Tim as he thrust deep, increasing the friction around Tim's cock. Tim let out a strangled moan and came deep inside Danny, Tim's body shuddering violently as he pushed against that spot inside Danny.

Danny felt Tim's orgasm, so powerful that it triggered his own. His back arched and he called Tim's name quietly as he came over their stomach's, involuntarily squeezing his internal muscles once more.

Tim whimpered from the feeling as Danny tightened around his already sensitive cock. His head fell forward, resting his forehead against Danny's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

When Tim pulled out of him, Danny couldn't help the moan of pain and protest that escaped. Tim smiled apologetically and kissed Danny softly, running his hand lovingly over Danny's abused entrance. "I'm sorry," he whispered against Danny's lips.

Danny smiled back at him. "Don't be," he replied, kissing Tim harder. "Bathroom?" he suggested.

Tim nodded and slid his hands up Danny's chest, pushing the shirt completely off of his lover's shoulders. "The shirt stays here," he said, taking Danny's hand and heading down the corridor to the bathroom, leaving the shirt in a purple pile on the floor.

The End


End file.
